A Wandering Truth
by KatiatheGreat1
Summary: A little girl ended up on Michael and Nikita's safe house doorstep. They don't know what to do with her and they can't leave her out there, so they take her in. little do they know, there's a big secret behind how she ended up there. Once that secret is revealed, they find out that the truth is more than they can handle.


A/N Hey guys! I'm finally back with a new story! This story idea has been on my mind for months. I just didn't know how to start it. But here it is! Sorry, I'm kinda rusty so the story might start off boring. It gets better! I swear! Hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: After all of these years, I still do not own Nikita. *goes back into the corner*

A Wandering Truth (A Nikita Fanfiction)

Chapter 1: The Wanderer

"I'm so glad that mission was a success. I didn't think we'd ever finish. God I can't wait to get home and get some actual sleep." Nikita thought to herself.

"What are thinking about?" Michael asked while glancing at Nikita.

"I was just thinking about how comfortable my bed will feel." Nikita responded

"Who said you'll be getting any sleep?" Michael said winking at Nikita.

"Oh shut up." Nikita said while hitting Michael playfully.

Michael just smiled and continued driving. Right when all became silent, Nikita let out a slightly loud gasp. Michael glanced at her and saw her eyes wide and fixed on their approaching safe house.

"Michael slow down. There's something at our doorstep. It could be dangerous." Nikita said eyes still fixed on the house.

Michael did as he was told and started driving at a rather slow pace.

"What is that?" he thought. He then did a mental check of where the weapons were located and how much ammo they had, just incase things got ugly.

"Michael, that's a little girl."

"Are you sure?" he responded lifting an eyebrow

"Yeah. Look!" Nikita said pointing.

Michael parked the car at a safe distance away from the house and they both got out. They walked closer to the house and found out that Nikita's assumption was right. There at the doorstep sat a little girl no older than 5. She had long, thin, black hair, light brown eyes, and tan skin. She wore a pair of blue jeans, old black and white converse shoes, and a light brown shirt that matched her eyes. When Michael and Nikita were directly in front of her, Michael crouched down so that he was eye to eye with her.

"What's your name?" Michael asked.

"Amanda said my name was Emily" the little girl mumbled.

"Amanda?" Nikita mumbled to herself.

"What's your last name?" Michael asked.

"I don't know. Amanda never told me"

"Come on. Let's go inside before someone sees us." Nikita said extending her hand to Emily.

Once inside, Nikita went to fix Emily something to eat. She figured she was sitting outside for a long time with nothing to eat. While fixing the sandwich, she saw a note on the laptop sitting on the table. It was a note from Alex and Birkoff. It said "Went out to get lunch with Sonya and Sean. Might go to the movies. Won't be back until 10 p.m. Have fun! Love Alex and Birkoff". Nikita took the note and the sandwich and went into the living room.

"Alex and Birkoff aren't here. They'll be back at 10" Nikita said throwing the note to Michael.

"Typical." Michael said.

"Here honey, eat something." Nikita said to Emily.

"I can't eat that." Emily said with disgust on her face.

"Why not? It's just a sandwich"

"Because I don't like meat."

"Wow. What a surprise. Here Michael, we don't want this to go to waste. "Nikita said handing the sandwich to Michael.

"Thanks."

"So your name is Emily. Do you know why you're here?" Nikita asked while taking a seat next to Michael.

"No. Last thing I remember was being inside my room when they came in and then….nothing."

"Who are they?" Michael asked.

"The bad guys…" Emily said.

"Do you know how you got there?" Michael asked

"No I can't remember much."

"She doesn't even know her parents." Nikita tried to whisper to Michael.

"Amanda always told me that one day I would be reunited with my mommy and daddy, but so far that hasn't happened." Emily mumbled.

"Michael, can I talk to you for a minute." Nikita asked heading for the kitchen.

"Sure. Emily, you can make yourself at home." Michael said following Nikita.

"What the hell are they doing?!" Nikita said.

"What do you mean?"

"They're taking little kids from their houses!"

"Sssh! We don't want Emily to hear. You might scare her."

"I'm sorry. It's just that…" Nikita trailed off.

"It's just what?" Micah said wrapping his arms around Nikita.

"These kids are too young. They shouldn't be exposed to the things Division does."

"I understand, but right now we need to think about what were going to do with Emily."

Michael was right. They didn't know what to do with Emily. They couldn't just send her away. They had no idea who her parents were or where she lived and handing her over to the authorities was out of the question. They would've just sent her to an orphanage instead of actually finding out where she belonged and Nikita was not about to let that happen.

"I guess we can take care of her. That is, until we find her parents." Nikita said.

"Well alright then. We should get back and see what she's doing." Michael said untangling his arms from around Nikita.

When they got back into the living room, they saw Emily sound asleep on the couch.

"She looks so peaceful." Nikita whispered."

"Let's put her in the guest bedroom" Michael whispered as he walked over and scooped Emily up into his arms.

Once Emily was in the guest bed sound asleep, Michael and Nikita decided that it was best for them to just go to bed. There was no way they were doing anything tonight with Emily in the room down the hall from theirs.

Nikita woke up in the middle of the night thinking about Emily. She couldn't stop thinking about why Division would kidnap Emily.

"Michael?" Nikita whispered lightly tapping Michael.

"Yeah?" Michael said with sleep in his voice.

"I can't sleep."

"Why? What's the matter?" Michael whispered rolling over so that he was spooning Nikita.

"I keep thinking about Emily." Nikita said looking at Michael

"Don't worry. We'll find a way to get her home safely."

"It's not just that. I keep wondering why Division would kidnap a girl so young. There's got to be a reason. Amanda wouldn't just take a random child. There's something special about that girl." Nikita said untangling herself from Michael's arms and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Maybe Emily is super intelligent." Michael said propping himself up on one arm.

"Yeah. That could be it. I mean, did you hear how well she talks."

"Her parents must have been those type of parents who talk to their kid when they're still in the womb." Michael giggled.

"Shut up." Nikita laughed hitting Michael playfully.

Just as they were about to go back to sleep, they heard a scream coming from the guest bedroom. Nikita jumped up and grabbed two guns from the drawer next to the bed. She tossed Michael a gun as she sprinted out of the room towards the guest bedroom. Michael shortly followed her. Before Michael got to the room, he was stopped by Birkoff, and Alex. The scream had awakened them also.

"What the hell was that?" Birkoff asked as the three crept down the hall towards the guest bedroom.

"I sure in the hell don't know but it seems as though Michael does." Alex whispered to Birkoff.

Michael was walking faster than the rest of the group because he knew what it was. The only reason he wasn't already at the guest bedroom with Emily and Nikita was because they were slowing him down. If he had never ran into them, he would've already been in the room with Nikita and Emily.

"Come on guys. It sounded like it came from the guest bedroom." Michael said trying to get them to the guest bedroom faster.

Once they finally made it to the guest bedroom, they Nikita soothing Emily. Michael rushed over to Emily and Nikita and started to do the same.

"What happened? Is everything ok?" Michael asked as Emily shifted from Nikita's arms to Michael's.

"She had a bad dream, that's all." Nikita responded.

"Are you ok?" Michael asked Emily.

"Yeah. I just had a bad dream about those bad guys."

"It's ok. They can't hurt you anymore" Michael said holding Emily.

"Can I sleep with you guys?" Emily said looking at Nikita.

"Of course you can." Nikita responded.

As they were heading back the their room with Emily, Alex and Birkoff stopped them.

"Can we speak to you guys for a minute?" Alex asked.

"Sure. Go ahead Emily, we'll be there in a minute." Nikita said.

As soon as Emily was out of hearing distance, Alex and Birkoff gave Michael and Nikita this confusing look.

" Where did that small child come from?" Birkoff asked.

" Her name is Emily. She was sitting at the doorstep when Michael and I got here. Division sent her." Nikita said.

" Division?" Alex asked confused.

" Yeah. She said that Amanda only told her that her name was Emily."

"Why would Division kidnap a little girl from her house? That doesn't make sense." Alex mumbled.

" It does if that little girl has some kind of super intelligence power. I bet that's why they kidnapped her." Birkoff said.

" That's what I was thinking." Nita said.

"Well what are you going to do with her?" Alex asked

"We're going to take care of her until we find her parents." Michael said.

" Are you guys sure you're up for that?" Birkoff asked.

" Yeah. It shouldn't be that hard." Nikita said wrapping her arm around Michael's waist.


End file.
